


Goren and Eames

by irusita



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Could be friendship - Freeform, Could be romantic, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irusita/pseuds/irusita
Summary: Goren and Eames at the scene





	Goren and Eames




End file.
